The Smoker
The Smoker is an Infected with a long, whip-like tongue that is hundreds of feet long. The Smoker's tongue can be launched out of its mouth at high speeds. When the Smoker's tongue reaches one of the Survivors , it automatically wraps up their body and drags it off toward the smoker. When constricted, Survivors have a brief moment to shoot the tongue off before their arms are ensnared by the tongue; if they fail, the survivor is helplessly dragged off, and will take damage until either the smoker or he/she dies. The smoker claws at an ensnared survivor when they are dragged all the way back to him, while at the same time the survivor takes damage from the tongue constricting them if an obstacle obstructs them from being dragged to the smoker. If a survivor isn't dragged all the way back to a smoker due to an obstruction (for example, a horde surrounding the survivor) the survivor will only take damage from the tongue's squeeze. When killed, a smoker leaves a haze of black smoke, distorting the Survivors' vision and disabling character speech and in-game voice communication. Like most other boss infected, a melee hit from the Smoker does about twice as much damage as the Horde. Extent of Mutations The Smoker has been heavily mutated by this strain of the infection. Though it resembles most typical infected, it is taller, and its skin has become covered in growths, that causes a large black cloud to form when ruptured during death. It has also developed an extremely long, powerful tongue capable of extending great distances (>100 feet) and easily dragging and strangling its unlucky target. Though its mentality is similar to that of the typical infected, it not distracted by such things as the flashing lights of pipe bombs nor is it apparently attracted by such things as car alarms going off. Tactics Survivors General strategy: * Always have at least one buddy close at hand * Listen for the distinctive hacking cough sound the smoker makes * When snared, immediately start shooting towards the smoker as there is a brief window while you are still able to fire. Upon seeing a smoker: * If it is far away: open fire * If it is close: quickly do a melee attack. This is important because if you get tongued at very close range, you may not get any window of opportunity for shooting at all Just after being ensnared: * There is approximately a one second window of opportunity after getting captured by the smoker's tongue to shoot the smoker * If you can't see the smoker, shoot the tongue instead. Don't neglect to kill the smoker afterward. It does take a while for the smoker to "rewind" that tongue for another attack, but it will happen. At the very minimum, warn fellow survivors that the smoker is still an active threat Helping a captured survivor: * Use a melee attack. You can melee two things to instantly free them and avoid nasty friendly-fire incidents: ** The survivor themselves ** The smoker * Shoot ** Target the smoker (the tongue should lead you right to it) ** If you can't see the smoker then target the tongue instead ** If you can't see the smoker nor the tongue then shoot the smoker through the wall or ceiling (i.e.: judge the position of the smoker relative to the survivor getting clawed by the smoker) Infected If you're playing as a Smoker, a common yet useful tactic is to always have the advantage of higher ground. Choking a Survivor from above is far more effective than dragging a Survivor straight to you. Being higher makes it harder to see and kill you, giving you the advantage. The key point to the Smoker is to be patient and wait until the survivors are distracted by the horde or other distractions. * The Smoker also works well with the Hunter. Between them, they can immediately silence two separated Survivors without a fight. * The Smoker is the Tank's best friend. The last thing a group of Survivors needs is to have one of their number dragged a long distance off during a Tank battle. * When a survivor is facing a smoker after it grabs them, their first instinct is to send a hail of gunfire their way in an attempt to escape. This can be used as a deadly advantage when it comes to car alarms. Stand in front of the car, and pull a survivor toward you. It is likely that instinct will overcome common sense, and the suvivor will trigger the car alarm while attempting to escape. If you are even more lucky, then you will entangle the suvivor before they can shoot their way free, and the oncoming horde will help you deal triple the damage you normally would. * Zombies don't stop attacking a Survivor just because you have him entangled, in fact it's the bane of a Survivor covered in Boomer bile. Try to prey on Survivors so marked, especially when they're weak. * Alternatively, if a boomer has vomited on the three other survivors, you can take the opportunity to grab the fourth. While the other three are covered in bile, they cannot see aura signals of their allies. In the mess of the Horde battle, the lack of an aura means they may not even notice. * If the survivors are near a large vertical drop (such as an overhang or rooftop), take advantage of this by pulling them over the edge. This will either cause a great deal of falling damage or incapacitate them (i.e.: they will be hanging off the edge with both hands). But also be careful when doing this as the Smoker's tongue can remain tied around the survivor leaving the Smoker defenseless. * Upper ground is a great advantage but sometimes the low ground plays into your advantage. If survivors are on a high structure that takes precious time to get back on top of and you pull them off being in a position where you are not easily hit someone else will have to come down to rescue the entangled survivor. This can split the survivors and will cost the survivor (and the survivor who attempts to save him) who was pulled off (if he escapes) precious time to scale back up the building and get back with the team. * Try to think like a Survivor. Consider the worst possible time you've been "Smokered." In particular, being dragged into the arms of a Witch or Boomer, off ledges/rooftops, and into a raging inferno are devastating. * Unlike the hunter a survivor can still attack you for a second or so before they are knocked over and dragged if they spot you. If they do you'll most likely die a quick death. In light of this always attack from above or behind and NEVER in front. * Your main job is to halt the Survivors, force them to backtrack, and give your teammates more time to respawn. Any damage you cause is just icing on the cake. Again, prioritize your targets - red outlined people first. During finales, your main job is to pull people away from the group. * Survival sometimes leaves you well behind the Survivor team with no way to move quickly ahead of them and set up another ambush. Keep this in mind - it's sometimes better to run away from them until you get that "Press E/X to respawn" message, rather than try to run behind them and grab someone while in broad daylight. This resets your health to 100%. * If there is ever an area where survivors need to drop down and there is no way back up (for example, the apartments in No Mercy chapter 1) a Smoker can wait behind the Survivors until 3 of the 4 Survivors drop down and then quickly grab the 4th. As long as the 4th Survivor doesn't kill you before he's knocked over, you are almost always guaranteed a kill. Just be careful to be definitely out of the line of sight of anyone down the hole. * It is possible to drag a Survivor out of the elevator as the doors close (in the No Mercy Campaign), where they can't be saved. *One of the Smokers best strategy is to grab survivors at the back of the group. That way the other survivors probably wont notice a missing survivor. Achievements Survivors Tongue Twister Kill a Smoker who has grabbed you with his tongue. Drag and Drop Rescue a Survivor from a Smoker's tongue before he takes damage. No Smoking Section Kill 10 Smokers as they are pulling helpless Survivors. Infected Chain Smoker Constrict two Survivors on one life as a Smoker. Big Drag Drag a Survivor 100 feet with your tongue. Specific Tactics Category:The Infected